Home Is Wherever You Are
by 4ForYouGlenCoco
Summary: Homeless Ichigo is down on his luck , will Grimmjow bring him his last string of hope ?
1. Chapter 1

**I don't know where I'm going with this at all, but I do hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

IPOV

"Fuck….shit..shit."

Why does it always, always have to be me that these things happen to? I must've done something wrong because, God never was one to take a liking to me. Unless of course I was something that was made with the utmost care and then thrust into the unforgiving world that I call Earth. You see I was born with the craziest shade of Orange hair, with the most babyish brown eyes. God took the extra time to make me, but gave me the Devil's wife herself as my Mother. The orange hair came with shame also, kids don't take a liking to understand out of the ordinary. So in a class full of kids with brown, black hair they singled me out. The little shits.

_"Haters are always gonna hate ya', ya' hear me."_ is what my Mom used to slur to me when I was younger, after I would come home bawling my eyes out, I stopped attending school once I hit high school. I mean if Snooki is getting paid more than what I will ever make with a college degree. What's the point in trying?!

_"You ain't ever going to be nothing, you always will be a nobody._" another nice thing my Mom used to slur to me. Isn't she just wonderful?

But of course she was nothing but a crack head, who didn't even know the difference between laundry detergent and cocaine. Can you believe that? She got so high one day and snorted a whole bag of laundry detergent, when I came home that day from school. Trust me,I wasn't sad or anything that she died, just for the simple fact that I paid for that laundry detergent ain't cheap out here.

Anyway back to why I was cussing up a storm. You see life has always been hard for me, always will be too. The cops don't make my life no better either. They have a sick need to always beat on the homeless and rape the less fortunate. Once they got word of a bunch of homeless people in an area, they make it their personal problem to run everyone out and take the ones that don't have enough speed to get away.

''Damn." I'm breathing like I'm running to catch up to Jesus when he parted the red sea, I'm malnourished obviously, and gym was never my strong suit even for the years I was in gym class. I mean hey, if all you survived on is scraps and whatever you can get your hands on you drop weight and you drop weight fast but I'm still moving, to where I don't know...

But what I do know is that I can't go back there at all. It's too hot, a term that means for the next few days no one is going to be there because any illegal activity will get noticed, so things need to cool down. Get it? Not so hard not to.

Bitting my lip and slowing down I near an abandoned alleyway looking down and back I see no one coming here. It's behind some fancy looking building. Great insert eye roll, rich people are the worst to be around, always the first to look down on you. Well I can't really blame them while I smell like shit, one person once told me. Aren't people the nicest?!

I'm so tired. I haven't really been catching any sleep with my stomach roaring at me and the cops always behind you. So I set my ratty ol' bag down and rest my head against the side of the building. Then I feel droplets coming down on my face. Well my, my isn't this wonderful, as the rain falls down on my face I slip into unconsciousness.

"I see the light….I see the light…I see the light."

"Sir, sir, SIR !" I hear someone yelling at me.

Damn, usually people just leave me alone as soon as I start muttering some nonsense. I peek open one eye, and voilà what do I see a fat mother **er with a security uniform.

"It's time for you to move on." he says.

I just nod my head, I see others starting to slow their pace to see whats going on. Noisy fuckers. It was good while it lasted.

I grab my stuff and make the move to leave, I'm such in a hurry I slam right into someone. A nice hard chest, I've never had this before so I want to stay right in his arms just a little while longer. I look up and I'm met with the most clearest cyan blue eyes ever.

"The fuck off of me."

Well that was nice while it lasted.

* * *

**It's short, but It'll get longer. Hopefully. **

_**Review**_


	2. Chapter 2

**I can't thank you enough TheTresEspada my wonderful Beta. She's amazing !**

**I know it's short, but it's something ?**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

Normal POV - Grimmjow's Office

"Leave" He growls out towards the intern sitting by his desk. The intern leaves the room immediately knees buckled and all.

Pressing the intercom sitting next to him on the corner of his desk he calls his number one thorn in his side . "Nnoitra, get in here now."

"Yes sir." comes his oh so sarcastic reply.

Sighing and sitting back in his office chair he can't help but look back, life hasn't always been good for him, but he divided and conquered. Blessed with teal blue hair and baby blue eyes he knew he was made stand out since the day he'd been born. If he wanted something he certainly got it. Now he's sitting on millions and can sometimes hate it. Why? Because with riches comes a whole bunch of people who can only see him as dollar signs or their personal bank. But he was never one to be a fool, so Grimmjow avoided people. Simple as can be, but there was always some charity event that he had to go to. After all he did own the infamous company Jeagerjaques Investments, his name was on damn near everything! He was knocked out of his thoughts when someone came barging in. Looking up he sees exactly who he wants to see, the thorn in his side.

Standing at damn near 6'7 was his lanky friend Nnoitra. Grimmjow had known the man for all his life and had gotten into all sorts of trouble with him as well. Looking him up and down he can't help but wince at the sight of a white eye patch across his left eye, Grimmjow was the reason behind him having the eye patch after all. He owed this man his life.

"Yo" came his cheecky greeting.

"Don't play that stupid game with me now, you know damn well why I called you in here for." Grimmjow replied.

An innocent look came across his tall friend's face. "I have no idea what ya' mean." Nnoitra said.

"You see, that's the problem I have with you! Is stupid what you aim to be in the morning?! You know I love you man but you keep on sending in these fools to me. Did you know what this idiot just came in here for?! Do you know what he just asked me?" Grimmjow spat out harshly.

"I have no idea." Nnoitra said with a small smirk taking over his face.

Grimmjow was so close to reaching over the desk and then strangling the black haired man.

"He asked me about weaves and no not for females but for men! Let me just grab my jacket, I've got to get out of here and looking at you is just making me even more pissed off." Grimmjow growled.

The teal haired adonis then makes a quick move to grab his jacket from the back of his chair and makes quick jerky movements to fix everything on his desk before being satisfied. "Come on." He says to his friend, already leaving the office.

Quickly leaving his office and ignoring the intern who stood up to speak to him, he headed straight for the elevator and down to the car park.

"Where do you get these people from?" He asks his friend.

"Why from the great city of Narnia , where else would you find them?" was his friend's sarcastic reply.

"Why do I even bother with you?" He questions exasperatedly.

Leaving the building he bumps into someone and man does this person stink, smelling like something rotten. 'He better not ask me for any money' he muses to himself.

"Get the fuck off of me." Pushing the man that bumped into him he looks down, briskly walking to where his car is parked he can't help but glance back at the man with a heated stare, he can't help but think about the man, 'His eyes, I've never seen anything like it.'

"Ya' really need to get laid, yer right hand is gonna fall off if you put it to work that much." Nnoitra says as they get into the car.

"Shut the hell up." He snaps back at the lanky man. They ride back to Grimmjow's apartment in awkward silence.

* * *

**Review ! They make me feel all warm inside ! **


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you to my beta TheTresExpada.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

Ichigo's POV

I've always had daddy issues you see.

'You have ta pick, ya' can't take all of them', I remember my Mother slurring to my Father one day. I was begging and pleading for him to pick me, but I had two little sisters to worry about. I wasn't all that surprised when I saw him close the door with the twins that faithful day, never to be heard from again. I still had hope, hope that he would one day come back. Hope that he would at least send a birthday card or something of the sorts. Yet, nothing ever came, me and my Mom never moved we stayed in the same damned apartment for years so it couldn't be the address he'd gotten wrong. But every birthday I still had that string of hope, that I would open the mailbox and their would be a letter...

There never was one.

I guess I was a distant memory to him, the twins too. A mistake that he wanted to forget about that's for sure. When my Mom died I packed up and moved on. I couldn't go to any foster home in the area, I was too old and I was too scared to think of trying. I've heard stories about those places, and with my orange hair color I would sure be ripe for the picking to the older residents.

My clothes are falling apart and winter is vastly approaching. The soles on my shoes are worn out, I've been avoiding puddles because of the holes beneath my feet. I know I must look exactly like a crazy homeless guy jumping over all the puddles like he's playing hop scotch...

I look around me and see all the youth that makes today. A young girl yelling at her mother that she wants to get a new iPod because all her friends have the latest one. I can't help but to roll my eyes at that one. 'Because all my friends have one' you know how many times I hear that. I'm pretty sure if all her friends decided to jump off the bridge she'll want to jump off with them. You shook your head just now? Well if you just did, you'd be surprised at how many would actually do it if jumping off bridges was what's 'in' style. I shudder at the thought.

I keep on replaying the interaction I had with that teal haired God. That's the first time I've been held in months. Probably years in fact , I know people may think that their better off by themselves, but you'll surely learn quick enough how much you miss the little things when your deprived from them. Like holding your hand to go across the street with your parents when you were younger, how they would tuck you in and then read a book in a funny voice and kiss you on the forehead goodnight. I know it's weird that even though he did shove me , I do think about what if.

What if he would have taken me in?

What if I didn't have to worry about where I would get my next plate of food to eat?

It's all what if?

Its my last strand of hope. The little fantasies I have of my knight in shinning armor sweeping me off of my feet - bad smell and all - and whisking me off to a bed that I can lay my head on.

Is that too much to ask for?!

-

I'm so cold, so cold. I'm huddled in a ball and I can't seem to get my knees close enough to my chin. My hands clasped tightly around them, trying to secure that little bit of warmth I have.

I can't move from this spot that I saw him from, but I do like to walk around the vicinity with my cup begging for spare change. I mean if he was to approach me what would I say to him.  
'Hi , my name is Ichigo, even though I'm homeless, I can be the one your looking for.' Yeah, right. How do I even know he even is looking for someone like I am?!

Sighing and getting up I have to make a few rounds with my cup. I look down at it and see a few dimes and a few other coins. From the other day. Even if people only had one penny, you cant find it in your heart to spare it! Especially to someone who never knows where there next plate of food is going to come from. I look inside my cup and from me walking blocks and blocks asking for spare change I only see a couple of bucks. I know I'm not the only person out there begging for money but when you go out of your way to throw snide comments at me, it doesn't make my life any easier at all.

I have tried looking for a job if you think that I haven't. However, when they see me in a ratty ol' suit that I got from the garbage but scrubbed till my hands were red to at least look decent with water from the sprinklers at the park. Sadly, I never have a home address or a home phone number to offer they look at me with my crusty suit and they know immediately. They always pick someone else, every single time...

* * *

I want to thank Grimmichilover , I know I know they will get longer though .  
ChaoticMind- Thank you !  
Hollow Ichigo-Ichigo - Grimm will warm up to Ichigo soon !  
Mayuzu - I know short chap's are hard to find comment on, but thank you.  
Prihnex - Of course I will update ! But I don't have a schedule to like when a new chapter will be posted you won't have to wait long though !  
IILesGeMeAuxII - Really ? I'll look it over again but thank you  
Oliviamae745630, Blackberry, Shinigami . Thank you all.


	4. Chapter 4

Ichigos POV

It's beginning to become a sick need to see him, I think about him all the time, my blue haired God.

Crazy right? A person that I'm pretty sure will spit on my face is the person I think about every single moment of the day. It's sick how I wake up in the morning and the first person I want to see is him!

I now 'litter' the streets around him. I never ever walk to far especially when I know he's about to grace me with his presence. I know his schedule, and the days he doesn't keep up with I start to get a churning in my stomach and I almost drop into hysteria.

Every single time...

His friend, the tall lanky one seems to be the closet to him. He always ha eating grin on his face. Words are always spoken between them either it's if their on their way to lunch or headed home. Blue is always relaxed. That's what I call him, Blue that is. Not that creative , I know.

But let's not dwell on that!

And every single time he walks out that door, I stand straight and I damn do make sure that I'm at a position to see his face clearly.

It's about midday and it's about around the time for his lunch hour. No, I don't own a watch and no I can't measure the time on a wooden sun dial. But when you only live to see one person, when that one person has such a hold on you. Nothing else seems to matter to you anymore.

Each person that comes out the building, every time I see the doors revolve around my heart skips a beat and my breath catches. It does this about five times until finally, finally he has graced me with his presence.

'Please' I think to myself. 'Please just this once!'

I can't breathe, I can't. An invisible hold has taken upon my heart. Moving a hand to my chest , and squeezing the fabric I call a shirt. 'Please look at me I beg of you'

'Just one glance would be enough just one, that's all I'm asking!'

I see him glance down. I've never seen anybody like him before, never have I ever. He glances down a deep scowl on his face. How I wish I can kiss all his worries away.

'Let me cater to you'

He's in the perfect position and so am I , so as soon as he glances up our eyes will meet and we'll run off into the sunset. Before our eyes can meet his friend comes barreling out the revolving door and Blue turned his face.

Of course something like that would happen to me...

* * *

**I know some of you guys are fed up with my short chapters, but I honestly do believe that most of them are going to be short. If you guys want to stick with me and see through the end that would be amazing. Sorry for any grammatical errors, I'll fix them later.  
**

**Your reviews make me feel ahhhmazing !**

**Thank you to all that reviewed last chapter !**

**Mayuzu, lideumlove, EpicBlackAbyss, Grimmichilover, Cerulean Twin, Deweline ,IILesGeMeAuxII ,Hollow Ichigo-Ichigo**


	5. Chapter 5

I changed my username, woohoo ! Thank you so much to my Beta TheTresEspada

* * *

Grimmjows P.O.V

He thinks I don't notice him staring, but I do. I always do, I feel his hazel brown eyes glued to me every time I leave my office.

I get a funny feeling, something that I've never felt before. Something that I can't feel. It's never ever good to get attached to people. They have a way of disappointing you. Time and time again. It always happens.

I can never ever get his eyes out of my mind now, it's haunting me . Every single move I make. I just feel like strangling him, I'm sure no one will miss him.

But I can't do that.

The thought of me doing that brings an unwanted feeling to me again.

Shame.

This is the exact problem I have with him! He makes me feel things that I've never felt before, only him. My hands want to hug his neck.

Looking at the clock on the wall, it's showtime. Walking down the hall, into the elevator and pressing the button for ground floor. I can't help but look at my reflection and fix a few things on my face. Then run my hands through my hair, I quickly put my hand down and will my body to have it stay there. 'What am I doing with myself?' I scream to myself in my head. Almost leaning against the wall I heave a sigh and bring my hands to my face.

Time to get myself together, I have to because if I don't, I don't know what I'm going to do with myself. The elevator is about to reach it's last floor. I can't help but look back at my reflection one more time.

Just one more time.

Walking into the lobby and looking out the crystal doors I see that it's raining cats and dogs.

'Maybe he wont be there' I find my self thinking, and then another unwanted emotion comes over me. Can you guess what it is?

"An umbrella sir." I look to where the voice came from and see a blonde haired secretary comes up to me, I never remember their names.

Opening up the umbrella and stepping outside. My eyes instantly move to across the street just to make sure. ANd I see him, huddled up knees to chest shivering with his head down.

I don't know what caused me to do it, my feet move on their own accord. I'm already across the street before I know what's happening. It doesn't matter anymore, I instantly put my umbrella over him. And finally, finally he looks up at me with those brown eyes of his! I can't but sigh out in relief. My personal drug is staring right back at me.

His clothes are soaked and he has a flush over his face. Before I can even say anything. His eyes roll into the back of his head and he faints on me.

Just great!

* * *

A/N - So I know , I know this is late. But I am a college student and I had like a week of exams and papers due. So I've been busy. But I'm sorry. Thank you to all those that have Favorited my story ! And thank you to my lovely reviewers ! Cerulean Twin , EpicBlackAbyss, Hollow Ichigo-Ichigo , IILesGeMeAuxII


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you , thank you to my wonderful beta TheTresEspada. I'm a train wreck and she's just wonderful

* * *

Ichigos P.O.V

God, I feel as if my head is going to explode.

Behind my closed eyes I see a bright light, I can only hope that it isn't God and he's finally opening his arms to welcome. I wasn't ready for death. I wanted to see him before I left this world again. This is surely my last wish, and one can only hope that he's opening his arms so I can come back as a fallen angel like that guy John Travolta was in. One of the few movies I can actually remember.

I hear running water and a door being closed. Hold up wait a minute.

Where the hell am I?

Finally realizing that I wasn't being accepted past those pearly white gates my eyes snap open. I look around and I can't help but my jaw hitting my chest so hard it made me snap it right back shut. I've never been in a room so big in my entire life.

Looking around slowly I notice the walls are a beige color , and the sheets im on. I've never felt anything like it before, nothing like it all. I want to roll around on the bed and make snow angels as if I'm lying in a pile of crisp white snow, but I need to get my head on correctly, I cant act like the fat kid that ate the cake.

I was so consumed by my thoughts, when I heard a throat being cleared I nearly jumped out my skin. Looking up quickly, I see something I've never thought to imagine seeing alone in a bedroom. Thinking back , I do remember seeing his face before I blacked out. I just thought it was too good to be true. Looking at him now, he's even more breath taking than when I saw him last.

A beauty that just exceeds your imagination time and time again. I will never ever get used to looking at him.

I'm getting distracted again, and remembering that I am a street begger snaps me quickly back into the harsh reality of this world.

_'I stink, oh god I stink.'_

Finally finding my voice I can't help but squeak out "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I messed up your sheets." Moving quicker than a stripper reaching for her dollar bills, I immediately start to tug the sheets off the bed.

"You can't sleep on this, you can't. I ruined them." I hear myself muttering, hopefully loud enough for him to hear. I move around the bed to remove the other part of the sheets on the other corner. My hands are shaking so bad, I feel like I can't breathe. This wasn't how I imaged ever meeting him.

No day will go by that I won't regret this moment right here.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Its like a mantra, one that I cant help not to say.

"Stop."

That one word, like poison going through my system I instantly let go of the sheets. 'I'll do anything for you' I look up at his eyes, and quickly deem myself not worthy and my eyes instantly drop to the carpeted floor. It was tense for a few seconds then I hear movement. Looking back up I see that he has taken a step towards me.

This is it.

The moment I've been waiting for. We'll run into each others arms, kiss , make love and live happily ever after! But his next words quickly stop this train of thought.

"For your services, you'll be allowed to stay here. Only of course if I tire of you and once I say out. You're out, I mean it."

I let the words sink in and I can't help but nod my head. I'm a fool in love. And the reason I live for is all because of him

* * *

I really need to focus on my English paper now.I'm sorry I don't personally message you guys back. I hope you don't feel any way. I do appreciate every single one of your reviews. I'm socially retarded , like I don't know how to explain.

**Patd06**- Aww love, thanks a bunch !  
**Frosty Squid** - Ah , I just did a fan girl scream, thank you. Thank you  
**Akrximay , Mayuzu , EpicBlackAbyss , Grimmichilover, Cerulean Twin** - Thank you ! You guys are awesome.


	7. Chapter 7

_"Fuck," Ichigo groaned as Grimmjow's fingers raked his most sensitive spot, "Right there... aahhh."_

_Grimmjow pumped once more, "There?"_

_Ichigo released a an anguished moan and Grimmjow's lips curled upwards. _

_He could feel a warm trail of precum leaking from the slit, rolling down the head of Ichigo's achin and dripping off the crest._

_Ichigo needed Grimmjow inside of him. _

_Now._

_A few quick strokes spread the lube thoroughly and Grimmjow raised himself onto his knees and scooted up to the orange haired teen._

_He aligned the tip of his cock with the twitching pink pucker in front of him and licked his lips in delight. He took a shallow breath and held his aching length as he pressed forward. _

_Gently he prodded against Ichigo's entrance and waited for a response. Ichigo looked back but couldn't get a good view of Grimmjow without contorting himself. Not that he really needed to see what was going on. The bulbous head of Grimmjow's cock pushing against him was an obvious indication of the blue haired man's intentions. He lifted himself onto all fours, widened his stance and took a deep breath._

_Grimmjow grabbed onto the firm globes of Ichigo's cheeks and tugged the cheeks apart. _

_Grunts and panting filled the room._

_In_

_Out_

_Grimmjow was carving a path deep within Ichigo's tight heat. Ichigo gritted his teeth as Grimmjow's thick flesh continued its conquest; penetrating deeper and stretching him further until he thought he might rip in two._

_The sensation of fullness was more than the product of Grimmjow's girth. His whole body felt the affect; his limbs were heavy, his stomach knotted and his heart stuttered in his chest._

_Never before. Never before had he felt so deeply connected with somebody. _

_Then he began to thrust with more ardor; quickening his pace and increasing the force of his penetration. Each collision of hips and thrust of his cock resulted in stifled grunts. But for all the discomfort that Grimmjow's substantial thrusts caused, the pleasure was double. _

_"Ichi..." Grimmjow grunted, then with more effort ,"Ichigo... tell me when you going to c u m."_

_There was a huff of a laugh in response, "At this rate...ahhh... nghhh." Ichigo gasped a shuddered breath, "Fuck! Grimm... ahhhh."_

_Still thrusting evenly, Grimmjow moved a hand from its perch on Ichigo's hip and slipped it between his legs. He groped at the man's tight sac, fondling the balls that hung just in front of his own. Quickly he trailed his fingers back, and stroked the skin just in front of his stretched hole._

_Ichigo went tense, bucking back and clenching around Grimmjow's hard length. At the moment of release,Grimmjow pressed his thumb firmly into the hot flesh. The orange haired teen cried out - moaning in blissful agony and aching euphoria. He bucked back harder, burying Grimmjow as deep as he physically could into that warm heat and when the last pulsing shudder ran from from his loins, up his spine and down to the tips of his toes, he collapsed._

_Panting heavily, his senses returned to him and he realised there had been no purge. The pleasure of his cock could be felt in the very marrow of his bones... yet Ichigo had not c u teen was still hard - almost painfully so. A dry fuck? It must have been something Grimmjow had just done to me._

_Ichigo looked back to see his hips still held in a firm grasp and a sultry grin tugging at Grimmjow's lips. The moment was broken when Grimmjow closed his eyes, tilted his head back and resumed pounding into Ichigo's tight heat. He turned back to the headboard and closed his eyes. _

_Clutching the sheets and arching his back, Ichigo groaned, "Please... ahh."He panted and threw his head to the side, "Please, Grimmjow!"_

_Grimmjow didn't consent immediately. He continued to thrust evenly, reveling in the wet heat enveloping his hard length. He too needed to release - to purge and pulse and fill the tight space with his sticky seed but he was enjoying himself too damn much to let it be over._

_Finally at his limit, Grimmjow brought a hand fiercely to Ichigo's swollen cock. An anguished moan was released at the tight squeeze of Grimmjow's fist and when the hand began to pump, Ichigo went rigid with pleasure. _

_His back arched and head thrown back, Ichigo cursed and screamed until his throat felt raw. Ichigo came violently - milky streams shooting fast and far with each spasm._

_The excruciating bliss tore through Ichigo until he was left empty, panting and barely conscious. Ichigo looked back up at Grimmjow's blue oceanic eyes._

_The next thing that comes outof Grimmjow's mouth alarms Ichigo, literally..._

Felling like he's falling into a endless pit, and finally opening my eyes even though I don't want to.

Ichigo wakes up, surrounded by the beige walls that have been his quarters for the last week he's been here. Resisting the urge to throw a pillow across the room in pure annoyance. He then burrows his head even more on the hard, stiff pillows. I can't hate what I've become. Finally getting up and getting dressed. I look in the mirror and what do I see?

A butler.

* * *

Liike , no like ? Leave me a review !

Thank you thank you to my lovely beta The TresEspada


End file.
